


Premature

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Angel Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Overstimulation, Submissive Sam, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Premature

Her hand is small but firm in Sam’s as she leads him down the bunker hall to their bedroom. Sam’s already hard - he has been since she sat forward to lean over the front seat of the Impala about five minutes from home and whispered that she wanted to tie him up. They haven’t had a chance for more than a quick kiss and some nighttime cuddles in about a month and Sam is  _ desperate _ . Y/N is gorgeous - even more so when she’s kicking monster ass - and not having the time to worship her properly is pure torture.

Tonight, though. Tonight they have time.

“Ready, baby?” Y/N asks when they’re safe behind their bedroom door.

“Ready,” Sam replies, reaching for her.

She allows him to loop his arms around her waist and pull her close for a kiss. Just that - the press of her body against his, all soft curves and hard points and lovely silky skin when he slips one hand under the back of her shirt - is so good. He’s missed being close in this way. He practically melts into her, savoring the feel of her lips on his and way one of her hands curls into his hair. Just when he’s starting to really get into the kiss, her fingers tighten around a handful of hair and yank his head back.

Sam gasps, arousal shooting through his body, and his knees almost buckle.

“Strip for me,” Y/N tells him, enough room in her voice that it could be a request- almost a plea. As if Sam has any choice other than to fall at her feet and offer her the world if she asked for it. Loosening her grip to instead scratch her fingernails lightly across his scalp, she smirks at his pleased shiver. "Then you're gonna make me cum."  _ That’s an order. _

Sam manages a nod, reluctantly stepping away to begin shedding his many layers. Y/N watches him with hungry eyes, stripping off her own clothes as well as all the blankets from the bed and then sitting at the end of the mattress. Once Sam's naked, she beckons him over with one finger.

"On your knees, baby," she coos, catching his hand in hers and pulling him to stand between her spread legs.

Sam sinks to the floor, keeping his eyes on her face. That act alone is a visible shift in power- not that they need to see it to know it’s happening or feel its weight on them. She’s not much taller sitting than Sam is on his knees but, in his eyes, she’s looming over him. The queen he never thought he’d get to have, especially not like this. She hooks one foot over his shoulder, heel sliding down his back to draw him in close. His eyes drop down to her pussy and his cock throbs at the sight of her - slick and a little open to reveal soft pink inside. Sam licks his lips without thinking about it, breathing in the salty-sweet scent of her arousal.

"Are you just gonna sit there and look?" Y/N prompts, heel digging in a little just below his shoulder blade.

That's all Sam needs to hear. He pulls Y/N's other leg over his shoulder, pulling her ass to the edge of the bed and forcing her to lay back. She laughs at his manhandling but Sam can  _ see _ the way her cunt clenches, glistening with her arousal. She may be in charge but she  _ loves _ when Sam uses his strength like this.

Sam starts slow, warming her up a little before he really gets down to business. There are few things he loves more than eating Y/N out, making her squirm and moan on his tongue. Clitoral orgasms are her favorite kind, too, so it's a win-win situation.

He takes his time drawing each orgasm out of her, making sure to pay attention to all her little sweet spots and not just focusing on her clit. Her thighs tremble around his head, muscles flexing and squeezing, and the digging of her heels into his back - especially when combined with two hands in his hair - ensure that he's not going anywhere until she's ready.

By the time Y/N reaches her third orgasm and releases him from the cage of her thighs Sam's cock has dribbled a decent sized puddle on the carpet between his knees. He squeezes the base of his cock and gives his balls a quick tug to try and stave off his orgasm, but that only goes so far.

"C'mere," Y/N purrs, tugging him up to lay on his back in the center of the bed.

He obediently stretches his arms above his head, already anticipating the soft red ropes she's digging out of their toy chest. He lies still while she binds his wrists together. She then stretches the rope under the bed and up around the other end of the mattress to tie his ankles together.

Y/N hums thoughtfully, crawling up onto the bed to straddle his torso. He lifts his chin, hoping for a kiss, but she just taps his nose and slides off him to fetch a clean washcloth from the toy chest.

"Someone's a messy boy," she teases as she starts wiping her juices from his chin. 

When she stops, there’s still a mess on his lips that he’s aching to lick off. He’s distracted from that desire, though, when Y/N grins and leans over him. Her breasts press against his chest and her tongue snakes out of her mouth to lick across his lips. The desperation he’s feeling hangs thick in the air - he wants so badly to kiss her but he doesn’t have permission. When she sucks her own juices off his lips, he has to bite back a groan. She smirks, tongue flicking out to invite him into a filthy kiss that tastes of sex. 

When she pulls away, Sam’s lips chase hers and he watches as she finishes cleaning up any excess slick from her inner thighs. "There. Much better."

She tosses the cloth in the laundry hamper and then climbs up onto the bed again, pausing to trail one fingertip along the underside of Sam's cock and chuckling at his shudder.

"Want me to ride you?" she asks, swinging her leg over his hips and hovering over his cock. "I bet you do. You want this sweet pussy wrapped around your big. Fat. Cock?" Each word is punctuated by teasing rolls of her body.

"Please," Sam breathes, eyes locked on the inch or so between her slick folds and his cock. "Please, Y/N,  _ please _ …"

She leans down to kiss him softly just as one hand moves to line him up. "I love when you beg so pretty for me," she murmurs as she slides down his cock.

Sam groans, muscles flexing against the ropes as wet heat wraps around his cock. He's so turned on that he's worried he won't last, but he doesn't have enough brain power to really focus on that issue. Not when she flutters her inner muscles, grinning at the little whine that draws from Sam, before sitting up to really ride his cock.

For like, three strokes.

"Fuckin’ shit, Y/N, I'm-"

Sam doesn't get to finish his sentence. Instead, his words cut off with a shout and his whole body seizes beneath her. Y/N gasps, grinding down on him as he fills her with his cum.

"Fuck, baby," she murmurs, shooting him a raised eyebrow. "Someone was on edge."

Sam's cheeks are burning and he turns his face away. He hasn't come that quickly since his first time and there's a sourness in his chest as humiliation twists through him.

"Sam," Y/N says firmly, letting his softening cock slip free as she brings her face close to his. "You're going to cum again for me."

"I'm going to - what?" His mind races as understanding sets in. "I can't!" Maybe when he was younger he could have but now? There was no way.

Y/N isn't listening. Her hand is already on his cock, using her own fluids and his cum as lubricant to stroke him with. Sam jerks at the touch, trying instinctively to escape, but the ropes holding him are more than secure. A helpless whimper escapes him as pleasure-pain shoots through his groin.

"Sam," Y/N says firmly, gripping his jaw in her free hand and bringing his eyes around to hers. "I want you to look at me."

"Yes, ma'am," he manages.

She sits back, settling on his thighs and smearing his skin with her arousal. Sam forces himself to watch her as she plays with his cock, pulling out all the little tricks she's mastered in their time as a couple.

Every brush of her palm or fingers against the head of his cock draws breathy sounds from his throat. Her touch is quickly verging on  _ too much too much _ territory and Sam is unable to stop the stream of nonsensical pleading that falls from his lips- endless "please"s and "I can't"s and unintelligible sounds that might be her name but even Sam isn't sure. His whole body is alight with twisted pleasure and he realizes that at some point he got hard again.

"Good boy," Y/N praises, leaning down to suck gently on the head of his cock.

Sam  _ wails _ and tries desperately to escape that sweet, painful suction even as the warmth of her mouth soothes his skin. She chuckles, vibrations that make him squirm away, and gives him one last stroke before sitting up once more.

"Gonna ride you again," she says as she gets into position. "And this time you're not going to cum until I give you permission. Do you understand?" Her gaze is firm, leaving no room for argument - as if Sam could think of any beyond his safeword, which he really doesn't need to use because  _ holy shit he's  _ actually _ going to have a second orgasm _ .

"Yes, ma'am," he replies. "I understand."

That's all she needs to continue, lining his cock up and sinking down on it in one fluid motion. Sam makes a choked off sound, head flying back against the pillow. If she felt good before, now she feels absolutely divine. Everything from her pussy wrapped around his cock to her lips on his collarbone to the scratch of her fingernails over his nipples is walking that edge between  _ not enough _ and  _ too much _ with perfect precision.

" _ Fuck _ ," Sam gasps out, fingers flexing with the desire to grip her waist. "Oh my god."

She gives him a moment to adjust, petting his sides and watching his face until she decides he's ready. Then she leans back, bracing her palms on his thighs, and starts rolling her hips. Sam can't take his eyes off her as she moves, using him as more of a living sex toy to get off with. That idea alone makes his cock twitch inside her, something she definitely feels.

"Like what you see?" she says, tone light and teasing. She tilts her hips a little more, showing off where her cunt is stretched wide around his cock. "You fill me up so good, baby. Love the way your big dick splits me open."

Sam is struggling to keep his breathing even and his slowly building orgasm under control, and that sight is definitely not helping. He can’t stop looking, though. Especially not when Y/N brings one hand down to rub her clit. He can  _ feel _ when her orgasm starts building between the pulsing of her inner muscles and the sudden increase in slick.

"Gonna cum on your cock," she breathes, hips stuttering. "Want you to cum with me, Sam."

Those words are like a weight off Sam's chest. He lets go of his control.

Y/N hits her peak first, trembling uncontrollably above him. Her cunt spasms around Sam's cock, pretty much milking his orgasm from him. He thrusts up as much as he can, burying himself deep in her as he fills her with cum for the second time, and his breath catches in his chest.

By the time he's caught his breath and returned his attention to his surroundings, Y/N has already retrieved a wet washcloth and is cleaning him up.

"There's my boy," she coos, gently wiping sweat from his face with a clean corner of the cloth. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Good," he whispers, tilting his chin up hopefully.

Y/N gives him a soft kiss. "Lie still for me and I'll get this all cleaned up. Then we can cuddle."

Sam is more than happy to lay still. She finishes cleaning them both up, and then gets to work untying him. He remains stretched out as she carefully coils and stores the ropes so they won't be tangled messes next time they use them. When she's done, she guides each of his limbs into a few stretches and joint rotations to make sure nothing cramps.

"Good?"

Sam nods, reluctantly leaving the warmth of the bed so she can replace the sheets with clean ones. He takes the time to make a bathroom run. When he returns, the bed is made with the blankets pulled down. He's more than happy to crawl beneath them, scooting over to give Y/N the room to join him after she turns off the light.

Y/N fits so perfectly into his arms, warm and soft. He happily tucks himself against her chest, nuzzling against her neck and breathing in her scent.

"Someone's in a good mood," she teases gently.

"I had two orgasms tonight," Sam explains. "I haven't had two orgasms since I was a teenager."

She strokes his hair. "So it was okay."

"More than okay, sweetheart. More than okay."


End file.
